Drowning
by kyle-kunn
Summary: Total drama island. Gwen never felt this kind of pain before. The painful feeling of a breakup, she caused so much tension between Duncan and her she couldn't decided over Trent and him. After the break up she couldn't help but feel ashamed and stupid for what she did to Trent, But Duncan has her back. Gwen x Duncan. XXX, please no children.
1. Chapter 1

My version Of TDI, two teams of

Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay and LeShawna.

Geoff, Courtney, Trent, Owen and Izzy.

This is my first TDI pairing and I couldn't help but do Duncan and Gwen. Of course Trent and Courtney will be cock blocking because they're already dating them.

And questions Concerns or comments. please message me.

Grammar Errors or typos I apologize, I refined it like twice….

Chapter 1 The Tunnel of confusion.

Clearly I've been obsessing over nothing, the green Mohawk and piercings isn't going to buy me over. I know we have allot in common but I'm in love with Trent. If it wasn't for the sweet and kind gestures that Trent is so good at doing I wouldn't of fallen for him. Come on me and Duncan? The wanna-be gangster. If I wanted to be with someone like him I would of stayed him with the dumb asses at school-

"Gwen! Yo gurl, are you going to eat or stare at me all day? I know I'm hot and all." LeShawna snapped me out of my daydream. I looked around at my new team Chris Mc'crazy set us up with, Heather of course was owning Lindsay, and Duncan rolling his eyes at the controlling witch.

I looked down at my food that almost looked like it was breathing...Yeah It's breathing then back up to LeShawna that was going on and on about how much she hated heather but had to work with her, since we're on the same team. I scanned the other team wondering what they're doing,

Trent was trying to pull off his flirty wave till he was He was bumped by Geoff, Geoff was cheering on Owen and Izzy wolfing down the Chef's food seeing who can hold it down the longest. Courtney rolled her eyes in disgust pushing the bowl to the side saying how this food could possibly kill someone.

The crap I had to go through to get this far, I might as well enjoy it while I can, besides It's not like we can die from-

"Good Morning Campers!" The loud megaphone interrupted my thought. Chris Mc'kill kicked in the door while holding his megaphone. ' _oh god…_ '

"I hope you guys are stuffed and ready to fight in the arena, where there will be lava! Fire balls a-" a phone started ringing. everyone looked around and then back at Chris, He reached into his pocket and grabbed his flip phone. He turned around and started to muffle his words. "yeah…..mhmmm….oh! ok." He turned back around, "Ok uh, change of plans! I believe that we can't let you guys fight to the death but we can put you in a life or death situations...under pressure and make you wanna call your mothers in your soaked wet jeans." Owen started talking about calling his mother, and how he misses her cooking. "Sweet oatmeal cookies!..." Geoff placed a hand over Owen's shoulder for support. "It's ok big guy, everyone has their moments." Chris shook his head and awkwardly started up again, "follow me…"

Everyone stood up and stumbled outside as I stood up someone's hand brushed up against my skirt. I quickly turned around and no one was there, I started to heat up. ' _Trent?...no he's already outside….D-Duncan?_ ' I looked around and seen Geoff and Duncan making their way to the door. I slowly walked behind them. Taking small baby steps out the door and down the creaking steps. "Gwen are you ok? You look like you seen a ghost?" Trent stopped at the end of the steps and held my hand. His soft fingers and warm palm. "I...just have allot on my mind ok, nothing to worry about Trent." My words slurred and I made a weird ' Ok ' Smile. Trent shrugged and smiled back walking me to the crowd of teenagers, circling around Chris Mc'lame. "Alrighty! This my crazy kids is a whole, a deep...deep hole, so deep things might turn a bit hot."

Duncan mumbled a sexual joke then looked back at me. Trent caught the gaze between me and Duncan and got a bit jealous. "Y-you did say you two are just friends." Trent looked at me worried and a bit tense. "Yes, just friends. And Courtney is territorial." I looked at Duncan for a few moments till it felt like I was floating. His cool guy looks and tough guy ways. I shook the thought away and tried to concentrate. "The two teams will be stuck in a abandoned mine, trying to figure your way out through the twist and turns. This Mine is over 40 years old so the wood work down there isn't as strong to support your weight, so if you guys can NOT die that'll be great! I did the right thing and thought it would be nice to throw in some water, food bars and flashlights down there...well, If you can find it of course, ahahaha. Don't want to make this look too easy.. Oh first team to reach the end wins gets a 5 star dinner, Losing team...well you know the rundown of it. Someone gets to go home on the dock of shame!" Chris's smile was not warming at all. He's always up to no good. His mind is twisted and wrong. I think he actually wants to kill us!

"What?! you want me to go down there? where there's bugs and animals and probably dead people?! uh, no way I'm going down there. The dirt will get in my hair and I can't have that." Heather turned around and started walking away. "Well when we lose we'll just vote your skinny butt off then!" LeShawna stated and Heather turned around and stomped back to the hole. "Well, now that we got that settled...down you guys go." Chris stepped back as a he pulled a lever, they started to shake and then everyone fell. Izzy enjoying the fall then her voice sounded as if it was going farther away. I tried to reach for the edge but slipped and started to slide down. Everyone started to scream. the smell of Owen's farts and Burning rubber. Is this a slide? I tried to turn my body to to look forward but ended up rolling down. "Ouch!" a loud cracking sound and a soft landing on a rotten bed at the end of the slide. Geoff landed on Owen's back side, which was a bad place to land. "God Owen! your farts are deadly! dude, you shouldn't of ate all of chef's food!" Geoff stood up and helped Owen up. I started to cough and tried to catch my breath. "How far down are we? I don't see any light…" I looked down and seen green hair and a skull shirt. "Hey there sweetheart. how was the ride?" Duncan smiled sent chills down my spine. I jumped up and looked around the abandoned mine. there were 4 tunnels. "We were split up?" I asked, it was only me Duncan, Owen and Geoff. "Damn...I must of landed on something hard…" Duncan stood up and stretched, cracking his back. "Owen! we need to find our team, man! come on!" Geoff and Owen started to wobble and walked through the left tunnel closest to the walls. "Well...let's get moving…" Duncan dusted off the dirt from his shirt. I followed. "We'll go through this one...there's more light." Duncan turned to look at me, His hand over his left eye and hair messy. I tried not to blush so I walked faster. "Maybe the other team fell through a different hole while coming down?" I said trying to start a conversation. "No shit Sherlock…" He chuckled a bit and I turned to hit him. He dodged it and grabbed my hand. "Come on if you want to fight at least make it worth my time princess…" Duncan released my hand and continued walking through the tunnel.

After what seemed like forever we finally came across a railroad track, the tunnel split in two, Chris Mc'shame was right, the ceiling looks like it's ready to cave in at any moment. "Duncan, we can follow this railroad track, might lead us somewhere…" I suggested. Duncan shrugged and walked toward the tracks. "So...how's you and Trent." He asked kicking rocks over the tracks."We're fine...He's getting a bit clingy lately. I like my space you know." I shyly looked over to Duncan, he was actually paying attention to me, his eyes were concentrated on me. I thought he just wanted to hear some noise. "How about you and Courtney."

"Well, shes crazy. I dig that in her. She'll hold you for a moment then rip your arms off the next. I love that."

Then I mumbled something I wish I haven't. "I can be crazy…" I stopped and covered my mouth. I quickly started to pace forward, hoping he didn't catch that. " Gwen watch it!" He reached for my hand and pulled me close to his chest. "D-?!" The ceiling caved in. We both ran back as it continued to get closer. Duncan still holding my hand as tightly as he can, so tight I felt a heartbeat. Duncan yanked my arm to the right as he dived into this small cave. "Gwen! are you OK?!" He panicked and smacked me. "Crap! Duncan I'm not dead!" I leaned up and noticed I'm laying on top of Duncan. His heart was racing. My hands were shaking and I couldn't stop blushing. His arms were around my waist and he didn't let go. "D-Duncan?..you can let go of me now…" I tried to escape but he didn't let me. "What if you're hurt?" He said softly. " But I'm not as you can clearly se-" Duncan let me go, he stood up and dusted dirt off his shirt again. This time It didn't come off. his shirt was ripped and shorts pockets split. "Lets keep moving Princess, I wanna eat my 5 star dinner." Duncan scratched his head and continued moving. ' _was he going to kiss me?...'_ I thought to myself and started to blush again. "LEts go princess! I want to eat!" Duncan ordered me to follow him.

The cave was a bit small but easy to walk in. The ceiling and walls were getting wider the deeper we walked. "Duncan, I think we're lost. We need to call for help. isn't there like...someway we can get in contact with the others?" I panicked and started to imagine us dying in here. "Yeah let me break out my phone and call them, or better yet let me just create a fucking ladder and climb us out. I'll use this wall as support." Duncan rolled his eyes as he started to crack wise and point to the overhead not-so-good wood support on the walls. "Duncan...I'm just scared as all…" I mumbled wrapping my arms around myself, walking behind the asshole of Duncan. Duncan turned around and looked at the scared little girl which was me. "Oh...I'm sorry Gwen, I forgot that you're scared of being buried...alive. well, you'll be alive for a split second, you know...the impact will kill you if this ceiling cracks." Duncan tried to be funny but It's made me feel worse. Now I know I'm going to die down here. I couldn't control my breathing, I looked around for an exit but this tunnel looked forever. I then felt a soft touch on my arm. Warm yet a bit rough on the palm. Duncan's arms were around my shoulder. "Let's go, I don't want Trent on my ass for not taking care of his Darling." Duncan started to walk with me. The smell of sweat and men's deodorant mixed with the dirt that fell on us a few hours back. his shirt rubbing against my skin and hand squeezing my shoulder. He was scared also, I could feel it. This tough guy act isn't so tough down here. He doesn't know if we're going the right way, but he tried to keep his spirits up. The tunnel looked as if it's getting longer, then my body felt weak and numb. I fell over but didn't hit the ground. "Gwen! yo Gwen! hang on, I think I see light." My body was lifted off the ground and I started floating. I heard a door open and close. I was placed on the floor and handed water. "Gwen drink this. shit man don't die on me!" Duncan lifted my hand holding the bottle as it slipped out my hand. "Shit." My body was to weak, I couldn't concentrate. I slowly started to close my eyes. I felt a wet, smooth touch on my lips. my eyes half way closed and a blurry vision of Duncan. His hand on my cheek and another on my neck tilting my head back. I finally figured out what he was doing. _He is kissing me!_ The water flowed through his mouth into mine. The taste of Duncan's lips on mine made me feel amazing. The water was all in. but his lips is still connected to mine. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I slowly gripped his shirt. He jolted back, letting me go and falling backwards. " Gwen! I was trying to help! you weren't moving man!" Duncan looked around and handed me a food bar. "Eat, I don't want you to die, I don't want to lose that 5 star dinner." Duncan tried to pull his tough guy _I don't care_ attitude on me. "Thanks for taking care of me...I thought I was going to die here." I grabbed the water bottle and took another sip, my head was spinning, pounding and my feet shaking. "Just rest up...I'm pretty sure the others are just as lost as we are, or they all died from the cave in." Duncan looked around the small room. a small bag that contained 3 water bottles and a flashlight. A small compass and rope.

"I can get up...I don't want heather all heated up and angry because of my death." I slowly stood up and Duncan chuckled at the joke. Duncan helped me up and smiled at me, "Let's get you to Trent before he thinks something is up." Duncan gestured me to get on his back. I blinked a couple times them mounted on. "Courtney would be more upset. she might even kill you." I chuckled and munched down on the food bar. "She's a very scary girl." I mumbled. "Who Courtney? Nah she doesn't scare m-...yeah she kinda does. But damn doesn't she have a great ass." Duncan started talking more and more about her. I was a bit jealous. "But, I mean , you also have a great body Gwen. I bet Trent is happy to have you." Duncan's rough hands were under my leg, closing in to my thighs. The smell of the ocean excited us. Duncan started to run. "It's been 8 hours! how do you know if their still alive! you didn't send for help?!" The screaming brown haired girl voice echoed through the cave. "Hey, Courtney, how about you wait with your team, you know that's wayyyy over there….near the campfire...away from me…." Chris said calmly but tensely. "Yo! Princess!" Duncan yelled running out the cave, while I'm on his back. "Dunca- oh with Gwen. I see you're still alive." Courtney was still the same. "Baby!" Duncan hugged Courtney as she was lifted in the air by him. "You guys were in there for over 8 hours!" LeShawna walked over to us. "Yeah, one of the tunnels caved in and almost killed us. I almost passed out and Duncan had to carry me for an hour." LeShawna hugged her and Trent came running towards her. "Gwen! are you ok? any cuts? do you need to rest? Can I get you anything?!" Trent panicked and it was kinda cute how he worried but quite annoying. "Trent I'm fine, I just need some rest." I smiled and he hugged me tightly. "You know you cost us the challenge! while you and Duncan was lost in the cave we successfully made it out using our brains, something you lack in. So guess who's going home is you! I wanted that 5 star d-"

"Yo Goldie locks I know you wanted that dinner but you need to chill, we almost died back there and you're not even worried about your team members." Duncan jumped in on Heather's down talking. I turned to look at Duncan standing in front of me. Courtney seen this and I could see her rage. Feel it and it looks like she's going to lose it. "Duncan!" Courtney yelled at Duncan. "What I'm just saying as all, who made Heather the leader to shit on everyone and talk down to us. I'm surprised you made it this far with how many enemies you have here." Duncan folded his arms as Courtney walked over. Heather glared at Duncan then me. She noticed Duncan's lips were darker than normal. Darkish green. She smirked. "Oh I'm sorry, whoops my bad. I didn't know you had so much love for Gwen, you guys are practically the same person. Courtney has allot of competition if she wants to keep Gwen away." Heather was pushing Courtney's buttons. Trent looked over to me with this worried look, as if his heart was being ripped out. "No, what? me and Duncan is just good friends! I would never cheat on Trent." I started but Duncan stayed quiet. "Oh really, Duncan? Cat got your tongue? See you guys at the campfire." Heather walked away. LeShawna growled a bit, "That gurl has a lot of nerve! Trying to ruin you guys like that." She walked over to the cabins. Duncan looked down at me then back at Courtney. "Duncan...come with me now!" Courtney grabbed Duncan by his ears and dragged him away. I looked down and felt a soft touch. "Gwen…" Trent eyes were locked on to mine as I looked up at him. "Are you...are you happy with me?" Trent words slurred off a bit, his voice cracked and hands shaking. "Trent yes! yes I am. I am happy, trust me." My heart felt like it burst. _Am I lying?...I do enjoy being with Trent...but Duncan...I don't understand my feelings for him._ "Gwen...I noticed the way you guys look at each other...and how happy you are talking to him but, if you want this to continue I really want you to tell me the Truth...Do you have feelings for Duncan…"

~End~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Do you have feelings for Duncan…" Trent's eyes never left Gwen's dark eyes. she couldn't think of anything to say, The image of Gwen staying with Trent is fading away. Her eyes started to tear up, the thought was painful. Her feelings for Trent weren't as strong as Duncan. The first moments together in the first season was perfect. She fell for him, like a kid looking into a candy store. Her heart started to hurt more and her head full of shame. "Your silence said it all Gwen…" Trent turned around and walked away. Gwen's legs felt weak and she fell to the ground. She never felt this pain before. A heartbreak? Soul crushed in two pieces? The pain is all too real. Gwen's feelings for Trent were gone but pieces of the past were cutting her, deep wounds that'll take months to heal. She sat next to the cave entrance for a couple of minutes. thinking about the pain she's feeling. Then she wondered how Courtney is taking this.

"Duncan! what was Heather going on about? Whats going on with you and that goth girl!" Courtney rage was turning Duncan on but in a weird way. "Babe, we're just friends cut it out." she was gripping on to his ear tightly. "Just friends! it better stay like that! Or I'll...I'll get my lawyer on this!" Courtney released his ear as he grabbed her down to him. "Let me go! I'm still upset with you!" Courtney struggled as Duncan removed his arms from around her waist. The ocean was beautiful at night. _finally out of that damned cave and here with Cou-_ Duncan looked up to see Gwen, Her pale skin and beautiful hair blowing in the wind. Her Gothic clothing and perky hips. "Gwen?" Duncan awkwardly said. "Who did you just?!" Courtney slapped Duncan and pushed him over. "I don't want you to say her name ever again! do you hear me!"

"She's...just my friend babe. And were on the same team." Duncan held his cheek and leaned up to see Courtney's raging face. "I thought you hated her! why are you two such good friends! It seems like you guys are closer to each other then we are!" Courtney started to pout like a child. Duncan rolled his eyes and looked away. "Have you seen my team...I'm stuck with Bossy, Ditsy and loud. Gwen's the only one who gets me." Duncan, started to recap what happened in the caves. The cave collapsing and the passing out for a couple of seconds. The he turned beat red. _I kissed Gwen...why didn't I stop when the water was finished…_

"Duncan!" Courtney's screaming was getting on his nerves. "Hey listen darling, were dating but you can't tell me who I can't talk to. I'm on her team and we're just friends. Get over it. Besides Trent has her on a tight leash. And so do you. So get off my back will ya'?" Duncan stood up and walked away, heading to the camp fire to vote who gets kicked off. Courtney started yelling words, they were joined together and very hard to understand. Duncan ignored all of it.

LeShawna and Gwen were there already, Heather and Lindsay were plotting something as normal and Duncan finally showed up. he sat behind everyone. Didn't want anyone to look at his face, it would of pissed him off more.

"Alright you freak shows! you survived the cave of confusion! now it's time to see who's going home and who's staying at Tot-" Chris was cut off by Heather, "We heard this speech over a hundred times already Chris just give us our marshmallows!" Heather demanded.

"Rude heather but whatever…! First one goes to Lindsay!...LeShawna..! Heather…! and the last one…." Chris was doing his long pauses, a couple of hand gestures and mind tricks. Duncan peered over at Gwen's back. Her hands holding her head up.

"Here you go..-"

"I'll go."

Chris was cut off again by another camper. "God you guys! keep ruining my moment!" Chris folded his arms and glared at Trent, who walked over to the camp fire with his guitar on his back and suitcase in hand. "Trent…" Gwen stood up as Chris shrugged and pointed to the dock of shame where Chef was waiting gesturing him over in a creepy way. "Well, the viewers would like to know why dude, you're giving up allot of money you know that? I mean come on. you can buy 500 guitars with this kinda money." Chris poked at Trent. Trent held his head low and said, "I don't belong here. My heart was broken here and I don't want it floating over m-" Chris was getting bored of his heart to heart speech and pushed him to chef. "Alright kid let's go." Chef directed him on the boat as it begin to start up. Gwen tears were flowing like a river. "Alright people lets give her some space! All this love is giving me flashbacks of when I was a teenager. It wasn't good. I was the nerd. she dumped me." Chris started, then he looked at the camera and said his last speech of the day, ending of this day and opening for the next. Duncan was still sitting down on the log. Looking at Gwen, as if he felt what she was feeling. "Well I told her she shouldn't of made us lose, I took something from her because she took something from me, fair is fair right." Heather said to Lindsay, Lindsay just nodded and added. "Yeah, fair is fair heather. You're always right, just like me! I'm right handed." Lindsay still ditsy.

The voices went away and doors were shut. Duncan stood up and walked over to Gwen. The tears stopped but her heart didn't. She wishes it did. What she did to Trent was unforgivable. Duncan didn't know what to say, he felt her pain, "Duncan!" the loud screeching voice of Courtney stopped Duncan from trying to help her. He Stood still and looked down. "Gwen, it's my fault…" He whispered, then turned to his girlfriend and walked away with her.

The heartbroken and soul crushed Gothic girl stood in silence near the campfire for a couple minutes then made her way back to the camp. Every step she took she could feel herself drowning in a sea of hate, regret and broken memories.

" _I'm such an awful person_ …"

Her last thought before she slipped into dreamland, and dreamt about Duncan and Trent. Both on two opposite ends of a narrow hallway, Duncan facing down and Trent's back side. "..!" She couldn't speak. Trent's body was grey and white. No color on his skin or clothes. His body was fading away. The feelings she had for Trent had long vanished during the 1st season of this game. Gwen never felt this feeling before. She didn't know how to control her emotions. Her eyes filling up with tears rolling down her face and neck, her hands lost all feeling and legs shaking in stress. "Hey princess." A deep, dark voice echoed through Gwen's ears. A chill down her spine and a calm feeling in her heart. She turned around and Duncan calming smile warmed her, but she immediately started to drown. She couldn't breathe. Water was filling her lungs.

"Yo Gwen! Get up gurl!" Gwen heard LeShawna's voice and a tight grip on her arm. "She's not waking up, maybe she's been under there for a while. She really needs h-" Gwen started to cough up water, She wiped her eyes and looked around. the gleaming sun first then the sound of the ocean water. _we're on the beach?..._ The sand felt weird between her toes and she is still in her night clothes. All black one piece. Messy hair and no makeup. Soaked. "Gwen get up, seriously, you should've fell asleep with the rest of us other than crying over your boyfriend. Oh wait haha...your ex boyfriend." Heather snarky remarks made LeShawna upset but before she could say anything Duncan beat her to the punch, "Heather you got allot of nerve! You're the one who made her like this. If you didn't put that stupid idea in his head Gwen wouldn't be like this. I thought I was the ass hole but you're the queen of asses." LeShawna was a bit shocked while she helped up Gwen, then looked at heather who was taking this a different way. " Oh so you're standing up for your girlfriend again. Well, lets see you guys survive the next day when one of you guys WILL be walking the Dock of shame." Heather flipped her hair and looked around. "Why did chris dump us in the water? Is he really trying to kill us?" Heather started. "Maybe he wants us to swim with the waves, like dolphins. I'll make a cute dolphin!" Lindsay started to clap and get excited. "What...Why would he…" Gwen couldn't catch her breath. "Hey look a box! I hope theirs makeup in there. I could really use a touch up." Lindsay pointed to the box a couple feet away. They all walked over to the box and Duncan kicked it opened. 5 raincoats,, AN ax, rope, tape, nails and a hammer. " What?" LeShawna said in confusion, All of them were just as confused as she was. "He wants us to build something?..." Gwen asked. "Clearly if there's tools in here genius!" Heather barked at Gwen. Gwen tried her best not to punch her. _Just an easy right hook to her pretty little face, no one would be upset. They might even cheer me on_.

"See you guys are finally awake! How'd you sleep? Good I hope because your new challenge is to build your own shelter!" Chris and Chef were on a boat in the water screaming over his handy Megaphone. "A shelter? why? we have our cabin-" Duncan was rudely interrupted by Chris.

"Well, if you would kindly let me finish maybe I'll tell you...I was going to do a team tug a war on a surfboard over a pool full of deadly hungry sharks buuuut I checked the weather and I was like...I can do better! There will be a deadly storm coming this way in about 3 hours. The other team is already about a hour ahead of you since they won the last round. Your Shelter should survive the storm with minimal damage. Who ever team makes the strongest shelter wins. Oh yeah...by the by, this storm is pretty heavy...so I would pick a place other than the beach...you know….waves and such aha...have fun!" Chris and Chef sailed off.

"was it 3 hours or 2?" Chris asked Chef. Chef just glared at him. "Well, what ever good ratings right? now let's get back to the trailer. Our new Jacuzzi just came in!"

"Well, we need to be under a tree or something!" Heather started to panicked, "A tree? So it can fall on us and crush us? Good thinking brains." Duncan snapped back at Heather. "Well we need to start moving, Duncan you can carry the stuff since you're the only guy here." Leshawna ordered him around. Duncan looked at the crate and back at LeShawna and laughed. "With your big arms you can carry the box and the whole team." LeShawna punched Duncan, gave him a good right hook to the face. Gwen chuckled. "You picked the wrong person to start a fight with…" Gwen helped Duncan up as he wiped the blood dripping from his lip. "Yeah...don't wanna mess with Miss thunder thighs and gorilla arms." Duncan picked up the box and followed LeShawna.

They came across an empty valley. a couple of trees in the Distance but not too close. "Duncan gets some wood, Gwen help me break down this box. Heather...do something helpful." LeShawna ordered everyone around. Heather rolled her eyes, "Me taking orders from you? please, I'll rather take orders from Lindsay anytime." Heather scoffed and sat down on a rock. "Well, then if we lose you'll be the first to go. Lindsay help me with the box please." LeShawna handed Lindsay a hammer. "Oh alright, Which one is the Hammer...and how does it work?" Lindsay scratched her head. "It's like talking to a 4 year old…" Gwen chuckled and pointed to the hammer in Leshawna's hand. "Oh that's a hammer?" Lindsay picked up the hammer and started with the box.

"Here you go, wood." Duncan threw down the stack of wood in his hands. The girls started to make a oddly shaped square shelter. "It's coming together nicely?..." LeShawna said watching it wobble. They used the wood that Duncan brought. making the walls stronger and roof thicker. filling in the holes with tape and nails. Making it look sturdy. "Finally, I think it needs a bit more on the door. Duncan can you pretty please get more wood?" LeShawna asked nicely. Duncan rolled his eyes and picked up the ax. "You owe me, next time the food looks actually good for once I want all of it." Duncan pointed at LeShawna as she nodded. Gwen looked up at the clouds as it grew darker. "Lets check the inside. might be something else it needs." LeShawna suggested. "LeShawna, its ok! look at it, it's almost as big as your butt you're so glad to have!" Heather snapped as she kicked the sides. "Look miss, I'm-so-perfect! You didn't help with anything! I swear if we lose this challenge your butt will be on the line! even Lindsay helped and she doesn't know what a hammer is!" LeShawna and Heather were face to face. "I forgot, this is the thing that my mother would toss at my father when he comes home from his night shifts, I don't know why they work him so hard. He already works morning shifts." Lindsay held the hammer in hand, like she's talking to it. They all looked at Lindsay and shook their head. "You guys...look!" The clouds grew closer as the sky became grey and dark. The rain poured down as they all ran inside. "Duncan is still out there! someone needs to help him!" LeShawna yelled. "It's raining cats and dogs out there! If you want to help him you can help him! I'm not getting myself killed for a convict!" Heather yelled back at her. "Well! someone needs to go, My big ass will die-" Gwen remembered when Duncan carried her and how he worried about her. She looked at the girls as they argued back in forth to whose hair will get messed up if they go out there. Gwen was furious, she quickly put on her raincoat and grabbed an extra one. Gwen shut the door behind her. Leshawna looked at Heather and shook her head.

Gwen followed the trail Duncan took to gather wood, she followed the trees with ax carvings in them. The rain was vicious, brutal and at an angle. Gwen tried to keep her balance but it was to much. "Gwen!" the mixture of confusion and a touch of worried. She felt someone pull her arm, In the amount of rain that is pouring on them she couldn't see a thing. just blurry shapes and flashing light from the lighting dancing in the sky. The rain suddenly stopped hitting her face, she wiped her eyes trying to make out where she is. "Another cave?" Gwen sighed annoyingly. "What's your deal? Why are you walking in this kind of weather? Want a death wish or something? You could of died!" Duncan was angry, but the way he worried about her made Gwen smile. "Do you see me smiling Darling?! I'm serious! If you would of died then you'll leave me with Blonde, the bitch and Gorilla arms!" Duncan shoved her a bit. "Duncan, I thought you were stuck out here, I came out to find you. See here, it's a rain coat. You'll freeze to death…." Gwen voice cracked as she handed Duncan a soaked Raincoat. "Gwen...I'm fine, I'm not some dumb kid. I can handle myself." Duncan snatched the Raincoat. Gwen was a bit confused, he's being more of an asshole to her then normal. "Duncan, I was just looking out for you. You can at least say thank you or something." Gwen placed her hands on her hips, getting a bit annoyed of his attitude. "Gwen, look out there! It's damn well raining cats and dogs! You could of been blown away or worse, a tree falling? thunder striking you? something! I just don't want to see you hurt!" Duncan yelled at Gwen. Then she realized why he was so angry with her. "You're...worried about me. That if something happened to me you'll…" Gwen said silently, Duncan walked over to the fire he made with his lighter and wood her collected. " Duncan…" She walked over behind him and hugged him. "Gw-" She held him tighter, Duncan's heart raced. The raincoat she was wearing was soaked, he looked down at her feet. Nothing covering them. "Gwen sit down next to the fire before you come down with something. Seriously...you're like a child right now." Duncan ordered her to sit down as he sat next to her. The walls were cold freezing but the heat of the fire kept them warm. Duncan wearing nothing but his shorts. he looked over to Gwen, She is shivering and trying to warm up. her feet is sticking out next to the fire, trying to keep them warm. He smiled at her, Gwen looked over at him. She noticed he's been looking at her for a while. "Duncan?" She said awkwardly. Duncan face expression changed from peaceful to angry, "Keep yourself warm and don't die." He turned to the fire. Gwen chuckled and looked down at the teenagers body, He's pretty well built for a teen. She watched at the water dripped from his face to his body. She felt her face heat up, deep red. "What happened with you and Trent…" Duncan asked softly. Gwen felt the guilt come back. Duncan leaned back on the wall, which got warmer from their bodies. placing his hands on the floor to support the lean. "We...broke up...He asked me a question I couldn't answer...and...the silence killed..him inside." Gwen eyes is flowing with tears, the pain came rushing back. She remembered the look of disappointment on Trent's face, the heartbreak and amount of tears that was shed. "What was the question?" Duncan asked. "It was-.." She blushed and looked up at Duncan, "It…" She couldn't say it. Then he would know why they broke up. "Was it embarrassing? Was it about the cave accident?" Duncan paused and looked down at Gwen, her big dark eyes made him blush a bit. Duncan then asked, " ...Was it about me?" Gwen's heart felt like it's being strangled, she finally gathered enough courage to say a couple of words. "Yes…I..didn't know what to tell him.." Gwen looked down in shame, she didn't feel right. She just broken up with Trent and now Duncan is getting a hint about her feelings for him. " What exactly did he ask?" Duncan kept poking at the question. Gwen finally gave in and told him. "He asked if I had...feelings for you…" Gwen softly said. a loud sound of thunder roared over the island. Gwen jumped and gripped onto Duncan's arm. Duncan looked over outside, the rain is still pouring down aggressively. "Damn…" Duncan let out a sigh and turned over to Gwen, the tears were flowing and her grip loosen. Gwen finally let go of his arm after a few minutes of silence. Duncan grabbed her shoulders and pushed her on the ground. The raincoat is a bit dry but the back side still soaked. "Duncan what are you doing?" Gwen asked, he ignored her as he leaned down to kiss her. Their soft lips touching each other, and wet bodies connected. Gwen started to shake and turn red. Duncan placed his hands down on the ground to keep his balance. Her lips were trembling as she let out a noise when Duncan's hand caressed her thigh. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck pulling him a bit closer. Duncan roughly grabbed her thigh as Gwen made an unpleasant loud noise, the kiss was interrupted by it. They both looked at each other then Duncan leaned up off of her. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Shit…" Duncan punched himself in the forehead, mumbling slurs. Gwen leaned up and shyly moved closer to the fire. "I don't want to ruin you and Courtney…like..me and Trent…" Gwen started. Duncan grunted, his head laying low and turning over to see Gwen sideways. "Please your no Courtney…" He stated chuckling a bit. Gwen grew a bit sadden by that, then he started up again. "But...you're something...I can't get out of my head…" Duncan smirked turning his head down again, looking at his hands. Gwen smile came back. She didn't want to turn back to look at him. She would of continued where they left off if she did. Her hands shaking and body in heat after the tangle they went through. " _I don't know what the hell that was but I don't know if i'll be able to keep my hands off of her...but Courtney...she's...amazing...but Gwen...I don't know. I'm stuck between two amazing girls...what the hell is wrong with me_." Duncan's thoughts ruled him. He stared at Gwen, his mind numb from the thought. Gwen pushed her hair back behind her ear as her head rested on her knee that was bent up. her other leg laying down on the ground. Gwen noticed he was being a bit quiet so she turned around to peek. Duncan's eyes were fixed on her.

 _Crap…_

Both of them dashed to each other and continued to hold each other. Duncan held Gwen close and pressed his lips to hers. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her hips. Gwen's body on top of Duncan's, They made out aggressively and quite passionately. Duncan pinned her down and caressed her cheek while the other hand make its way down to her legs. Gwen let out a small moan.

"GWEN!"

They both froze and looked around. Duncan jumped off Gwen as he looked out the cave. The rain hasn't stopped. Still raining cats & dogs.

"Duncan!" Another voice echoed through the cave. Gwen stood up and seen Leshawna, heather and Lindsay walking around in the rain. Duncan folded his arms as he stood there.. "LeShawna!" Gwen ran out and greeted them both. Gwen escorted them to the cave. "We thought you were dead gurl! I had to force heather out here to help us look!" LeShawna looked around the small cave and seen the fire and ran to it. "While you two were here warm and all cuddly we almost died out there looking for you!" Heather snapped. "Thank you Heather." Gwen smiled warmly. "Whatever, you owe me after this!" Heather sat down next to the fire as the rest. They all started talking and sharing stories, Heather with her smart remarks and LeShawna talking back as normal. Gwen felt a cold touch on her small finger. She noticed Duncan's finger in contact with hers. Not holding, Not folding each finger in the spaces...just a small touch of two fingers. Gwen softly smiled and continued the conversation they were having.

The feeling of hate and heartbreak is still giving her this drowning feeling. As if she's sinking to the bottom. the deeper she sunk the more guilt she felt. Nothing will change the way she feels. Not even a campfire with her team and a close friend could change that.

Even a small touch of a soft finger.

~End~

Nah, this isn't the end silly New chapter soon!~


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry for the command prompts and errors that were everywhere on the screens. I corrected it and fixed the problem. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

After the little kissy kissy incident, I couldn't look at Gwen's face the same. Since she told me what happened between her and Trent I knew I could make her mine now. She's so...awesome! We're alike in allot of ways. We like the same thing. It's like another me, and come on. I'm amazing. Don't get me wrong, I'm still crazy for Courtney because she'll make out with you passionately but drop kick you the next. It's a kink I have. Strong women turn me on. I can't help it. Gwen's something that makes me feel weird inside and out. I'm vulnerable, I can't help but make her mine. It's a lustful feeling I get around her. Why can't Courtney and Gwen be the same person? That'll be nuts!...Or...Why can't I just have them both?...heh heh.

"Seriously? We won! Our piece of crap Shelter stood a chance against that storm?!" I was pretty excited, I couldn't wait to see the look on Courtney's face. Chris nodded and continued, "Yup, your place was abandoned but still stood still against the angled rain. Not so much for Owens team, There 'fortress of awesome' was destroyed in the first 5 minutes of the rain. And that wasn't the worst part. They had nowhere else to go, haha- I mean, ouch. Oh, there they are. How was the weather, was it….Shocking?" Chris tried to crack one of his wise but no one chuckled or even let out a small peep. Their team looked awful. Owens shirt was missing and Courtney raincoat looked as if a tiger got a hold of it. "We would have won if Owen didn't panic and destroyed the tent with one of his nervous fart attacks! We had to run under a tree! Luckily it didn't fall on us or we'll be toast!" Courtney yelled at Chris then growled at Owen for messing them up. "Dude's as long as we had each other, We would've all been blown away. If it wasn't for Owen's shirt as a tent it could've been waay worse. go easy on the guy Courtney." Geoff stood up for Owen and patted his back so he doesn't cry. "I thought the weather was awesome! I hope we get more storms like that, I thought I was going to fly away with the wind but I was like no! you can't take me wind! and climbed the tree!" Izzy shouted and freaked out everyone around her. "Well...anyway, you guys lost this challenge. Too bad, the reward is awesome. You could have won a spa day at a beautiful resort. Where you'll be pampered, fed great seafood and awesome mud baths. Great for the skin, I should know. I'm pretty darn handsome. Hate to be you guys right now, haha...you could use this trip...YOU STINK, seriously guys." Chris shook in disgust and pointed them to their Cabins. "Chris you'll be hearing from my lawyer! This isn't far!" Courtney stated as she stomped to her Cabin. I looked at Courtney's wet body, Her round hips swinging everywhere and breast bouncing with water droplets dripping from them. "Duncan, you better enjoy that spa day! because my team will win the next round!" Courtney barked at me while I just smirked at her. "Listen, Darling till that happens you need to take quick shower...take pictures for me and send them." I laughed and walked over to the boat that was taking us to the resort. Chris then said something I wish he didn't. "Oh, by the by, if you guys are going to get touchy...remember that the cameras pick up everything…A bit blurry from the rain but you know." Chris chuckled. I froze, I felt a cold chill down my spine. I know Courtney will question it and sucker punch me right in the eye….again. "What are you talking about?" LeShawna asked wondering who was being freaky. "Oh, I shouldn't say. It's not my place honestly. hahaha," Chris couldn't help but stir more drama on this damn show. Courtney's eyes were fixed on Gwen's. Gwen's arms were folded but I knew she was freaking out inside. "Seriously guys that resort isn't going to pamper its self. "I think we all know who the lovebirds are." Heather said while walking to the boat. "Yeah...we do!" Courtney glared at me. Her eyes filled with rage. I just know she's going to hit me then kill Gwen. Courtney pouted then turned around to follow her team. The boat looked as if it's going to break down and drown us all. I looked around for any holes. I know it's a matter of time till it sinks. Heather was talking to Gwen, they were arguing as normal. Lindsay was letting her hair flow in the wind while looking in her mini mirror. "Duncan." Gorilla arms gestured me over to her. I was a bit on the defensive side, LeShawna was known for her quick backhands and right hooks. "What do you want, an apology because I meant everything I said back on the beach. Still funny." I said folding my arms giving her the don't-try-anything-funny look. "No, it's not that. It's about you and you know." LeShawna pointed at Gwen. My heart skipped a bit as I adjusted myself to this conversation. "What are you talking about?" I played dumb. "What are you two? You guys seem really close. I saw you two playing with each others fingers at the cave fire last night." LeShawna whispered the last part. We're pretty far from the rest of the team, far enough from earshot. "Me and Gwen is ju-" I tried to continue but LeShawna continued. "Or how worried you were about her in the last challenge. You carried her the rest of the way. If I knew the real Duncan, He would just drag her out." Leshawna pushed my buttons a bit. "She was dying. and she's a team member. you would of did the same."

"Even if it was Heather?" I bit my lip and leaned against the boat. "Maybe." LeShawna chuckled and leaned in, "I won't tell anyone Duncan, Gwen's mah gurl! she's the only one I trust on this darn show. If there's something much less than anything you can tell me." LeShawna is trustworthy, well enough so Gwen trusts her. "Gwen and I...have a weird connection. That's all you need to know." I softly said. "Oh, what about you and Courtney. You know she'll rip your arms off and beat you with them." LeShawna was right. "God I wish." I laughed. She playfully bumped my arm. "You have to choose. Can't have both." LeShawna Walked over to Heather who was talking down Gwen about the last challenge. Leshawna defended Gwen and Heather grew angry. LeShawna cool points went up, I'm not going to lie. She's a bit cool. I thought she was just a big angry girl with a nasty temper and friends with Gwen. I hope Chris doesn't do anything or show anything to Courtney, besides...he did say it was blurry during the rain. come on now.

"Heather! Stop it, you're not funny." Gwen yelled and stood up off the crate she was sitting on. "I'm just saying, it was pretty weird that you went back for him then didn't come back." Heather's bitchiness was getting on my nerves.  
"You are such a team player. I nearly dragged you out that damn box of a shelter to help them! You have issues gurl." LeShawna yelled. I walked over for support. "I say next time we lose, we vote off heather. Then we don't need to worry about her ass." I suggested. Heather looked at me. "Well, sorry. you got your hands so far up Gwen's pants that you don't care about the challenges anymore. I say we kick you off!" Heather snapped, Gwen's face turned red then she started. "Heather! you just want to start up drama! I told you there's nothing between me and Duncan! were just friends and that's all." Gwen's voice cracked a couple times but she made her point. "Whatever I know a liar when I see one." She turned her back to her team. "It takes a liar to know one." Leshawna chuckled and walked to the other side of the boat. Gwen followed.

I shook my head and walked behind Gwen.  
"The resort was actually pretty nice. Giving the fact that I don't care much for this type of stuff, I decided to just sit next to the private pool. This blows. I can't be with Gwen alone, LeShawna is being a cock-blocker. There doing their girl stuff. Mud baths and rubdowns by beautiful women...wow am I getting turned on? Gwen's half naked body laying on a white cloth. God I'd kill to see that but the rooms are divided.  
waving my feet around in the warm water. head resting on my hand and my other hand twirling my pocket knife I carry around, I started carving skulls on the ground.  
"Why is it that every time I think about Gwen my heart just suddenly speeds up. fuck. Princess is all in my head. I have to stop thinking about her before I hurt myself with this all lovey Dovey stuff. I need to space myself away from her. Fuck! I can't even get near her without my insides going crazy for her. I'm in so much trouble. What do I do...well, what do I say to Courtney. she'll sooner or later find out why...this...crap. I do..I like Courtney, but my feelings for Gwen is stronger. I can't just drop Courtney, I'm an asshole but I have my limits.

"Sir? I'm going to ask you to stop or leave." A lady stood over me, an ugly old woman wearing a crew resort shirt and her name tag read 'Lois' Her dark brown hair wrapped in a bun and walkie-talkie on her hips. "I know you like your skulls but you can't decorate the floor with them….Or your name sir." She walked away mumbling angrily. "My name?" I looked down and the tip of my knife is at the end of the letter 'N' I blushed and stood up. It was tiny but if you leaned close enough you'll see the name plus the skulls. "Gwen…" I whispered. I looked up at the night sky and angrily shouted. "Fuck! I'm not even near her better yet in the same freaking room and I can't get her off my mind!" I roared and walked away from the pool back to the dining area where LeShawna and Gwen are eating seafood. "Oh! Duncan, you have to try the shrimp! It's absolutely amazing!" Gwen's voice made my palms tremble and heart race. I was so angry with myself that I tried to space myself. "No, I'm good. don't wanna sit next to gorilla arms and Ms. Pouts a lot." I growled. "And what does that suppose to mean?" LeShawna argued back holding a shrimp in her hand and rolling her neck. "That means I'll rather listen to Heather talk then sit with you guys." I wish I never said that. I don't know what came over me. Maybe I was trying my best to distance myself from Gwen. I can't help myself anymore. Shit, I don't even trust myself anymore. So I had to, I had no other choice but force Gwen to hate me. "Duncan?" Gwen was confused and hurt. "You got allot of ne-..! Hey, I was talking to you!" In the middle of LeShawna I'mma-show-you talk I left the room. I walked away from the long table and towards the two rooms they had us in. One for me and the other for the girls. "Duncan!" Gwen roared my name as she grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Duncan, what's your deal?" Gwen's worried expression weakened me, I couldn't help it. "Gwen…" I couldn't get it out. I knew she felt it also. "Duncan? are you going to tell me what's going on?" Gwen's grip on my arm loosen.

 _I hate myself...that's what's going on Darling…_

I looked at her with hatred and anger. "I need you to give me my space! Really, I can't go one step without you riding my coattail." I said, wishing I didn't. "Duncan! What are you-" I was so upset with myself I had to say it. I had to keep Gwen at a distance. "Stay away from me Gwen, that's what I'm saying. You know how upset Courtney will be with you trying to date someone she's already with. Seriously...since Trent left you've been really desperate."

 _I've gone too far…_

"Dun...can….I can't believe you!" Gwen's tears flowed like a stream before I knew it she slapped me and stomped back to the kitchen. I overheard LeShawna comforting her and cursing my name. I turned to see Heather chuckling while drinking a milkshake, Lindsay with her hands over her mouth in shock. I rolled my eyes and walked into my room, slammed it shut and fell over on the bed. the soft cushions on the bed couldn't help lift my head up, I bet there were hidden cameras around that Chris will brag about...I don't care anymore. Show the world. Show Courtney the video of me and Gwen holding each other. fuck it. Nothing can be worse than this feeling. Hurting the only girl that gets me, pushing her away in the worst way and talking shit about her? while an enemy watch in the distance. I bet Gwen hates my guts now, I bet she wants to kill me...I wouldn't blame her.

That night I couldn't sleep, My head was throbbing from the pain and guilt I was feeling. I felt like I was drowning, a vast sea of guilt, agonizing torture. I wanted to run back out and grab Gwen by her waist and pull her towards me. Holding her till she stopped crying.

 _But...we all know I'm not like that. Maybe a tap on the shoulder...I shouldn't be joking right now._  
 _I'm such an Idiot…_

after a long night of rolling and tossing around the comfortable hotel bed, a loud buzzer went off. I awoke back on the island. "Crap…" Chris must have dragged us back here. I was in my clothes I was wearing since yesterday. "God I could use a shower." I was in the boys cabin. Owen and Geoff were talking, Geoff on the top bunk and Owen on the bottom. I questioned how Chris can get sleeping teens from an island to another island without waking them...Or people asking questions. "Duncan...Duuuude….you managed to piss off every girl at once yesterday." Geoff started as he jumped off the bed walked over to me. "What?...what are you talking about?" I tried to play dumb. I wondered if Chris did what I think he did. " Everyone saw what you did to Gwen! that was awful! Courtney even raged after...she was finished laughing of course." Geoff sat next to me then I glared at him. "Gwen kept following me around. seriously. I needed my space. Isn't it like...2 in the afternoon? where's Chris and his crazy challenges to kill us?" I looked at the clock on the wall, cracked with couple hand prints. "Something about his hairdresser stuck in traffic." I

stood up and grabbed a pair of clean clothes and walked out the Cabin.  
I looked over to see the girls cabin. I continued my journey to the showers. The doors opened then shut, I turned to see Gwen walking out, she glanced over then stomped away into the forest. I stopped and watched her as she disappeared into the trees. "Dunny!" brown hair was first then the beautiful face of Courtney covered my view. "You seem happy," I said in a very low tone. "Well, now that she knows her place she'll know that you're mine. Good job." she kissed me deeply. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around me. "Yeah.." I kissed her again. She let out a little girl giggle and she poked my nose. "She wouldn't be able to control you anyway.

Only I know how! Right, Dunny!" Courtney's cockiness was turning me on.  
I yanked her arm and walked her to the showers with me. "Oh! Duncan! so romantic are we?" Courtney smiled at me, I pinned her against the wet wall in the showers and continued to make out with her. I made my way up her chest and gripped her breast tightly. She let out a light moan, I "D-Duncan…" Courtney's voice changed a bit. I ignored it and continued to play around with her body. I lift her shirt revealing her smooth and bouncy breast. I grabbed one and twist her playful nipple. I looked up at her face but jumped back. Greenish...Black hair? Dark eyes and green lipstick? "Gwen?" I asked. I was snapped back by a push from Courtney. "How dare you say her name while we're getting friendly!" Courtney pulled down her shirt and fixed her hair. I looked down and seen my reflection. A mark on my cheek, it's faded but still visible. The slap from yesterday.

 _Gwen_ …

I leaned up and watched as Courtney argued with herself then pointed to me, I couldn't understand her she was talking too fast and yelling. I kept imaging Gwen, her pale beautiful skin, and calming eyes. Her adorable smile and cute laugh. Courtney was turning red as she screamed. "Duncan! Are you even listening to me?" Courtney pushed me again. I glared at her. "You called me Gwen! again! whats with you! yesterday you're pushing her away now you are saying her name again!" I didn't know how to say it, 'I like Gwen' like it's that easy with this girl. Why did I fall so hard for her...why couldn't I just brush it off like I normally do but this girl isn't like any other,

Gwen is something else. She isn't normal. She's burned into my skull.  
"Duncan! What is it with you and Gwen! you better be honest with me!" Courtney placed both her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. Her expression on her face was indescribable and confusing. I paused, I was speechless. She wanted the Truth, yesterday I was so fed up and couldn't take it anymore. I wanted everyone to know. I just didn't care but when it comes the time to actually be upfront about it, my hands are tied. I couldn't lie, I didn't want to. Look at me, a convict that's fallen so hard for this girl that can't even gather the balls to actually say it. Seriously how fucking pathetic am I? Gwen had this same problem with Trent. She didn't say anything and she wish she had. I slowly looked down at my feet, closing my eyes.

 _that feeling of drowning will kill you...slowly and painfully. The guilt will suffocate you and you'll end at the bottom. the pain will drag you down. The deeper you go, the discomfort and torture will get to you._  
 _I looked up and Courtney was gone. Just me in the showers._  
 _Alone._  
I'm neck deep in water. My feet slowly giving up and my arms letting go. I'm losing everything, I can't even look myself in the mirror without seeing an empty vessel of lies and guilt. What the hell is wrong with me! I can't deal with this bullshit anymore. I only came on this stupid show to win a couple of big bucks and I can't even go a day without seeing Gwen!

 _Fuck..._

 _~End~_

 _New chapter soon_


End file.
